


Auf Wiedersehen

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuma punya satu janji dengan Miyoshi, dan ia akan menuntaskannya hari ini. "Auf wiedersehen, Miyoshi."/ SakuMiyo. Untuk Crack Pairing Celebration 2016. RnR?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf Wiedersehen

Koper diangkat dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lain merapikan letak topi. Ia kemudian menggeser pintu kamarnya, lalu keluar dengan langkah teguh.

“Sakuma,” panggil suara mendayu seorang wanita.

Pria itu, Sakuma, menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, menemukan wanita yang sudah berumur senja. Raut wajahnya teduh, namun matanya menunjukkan keberatan melepas kepergian si pria.

“Ah, Ibu,” Sakuma membungkukkan badannya dalam, “aku berangkat,” pamitnya penuh hormat.

“Kau benar-benar akan ke Berlin?” tanya sang ibu.

Sakuma mengangkat kepalanya, kembali berdiri. “Ada yang harus kuselesaikan, Bu,” katanya tegas.

Ibunya menghela napas seraya menggulum senyum pengertian. “Sejak dulu, kau memang seperti itu,” ujarnya bernostalgia, menyelipkan jeda tipis sebelum kembali bertanya, “Siapa yang akan kau temui di Berlin, Sakuma?”

Manik jelaga Sakuma berkilat, mau tak mau mengenang sosok itu. Dikesampingkannya nostalgianya sejenak, kemudian cepat-cepat mengulas senyum pada sang ibu seraya menjawab, “Kenalanku.”

.

.

.

**Title: Auf Wiedersehen**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji**

**Warning: Nyerempet BL, OOC, typo(s), _spoiler_ episode 11, dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. _Setting_ setelah selesainya Perang Dunia II.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Lautan membentang tanpa batas di depan Sakuma. Biru yang sama dengan dirgantara, biru yang menentramkan sekaligus memukau. Sakuma berpikir apa mungkin semua anggota _D Agency_ juga menatap lautan ini ketika berpergian ke suatu negara untuk menuntaskan misinya? Apa _orang itu_ juga menatap laut yang sama dengannya saat ini?

“Kapal akan berangkat! Kapal akan berangkat!” teriak seorang lelaki berkulit coklat nyaring di pelabuhan. Sakuma memerhatikan pria itu dari tempatnya berdiri, dalam hati lega ia sudah naik ke kapal.

Sakuma teringat Amari. Kepulangan pria itu dari misi sungguh menjadi kegemparan kecil untuk seluruh anggota _D Agency_. Bagaimana tidak? Dia membawa pulang tiga hal: informasi, anjing kecil berbulu hitam, dan anak perempuan.

Hatano, yang sudah lebih dulu pulang dari misinya di Prancis, menuding anak perempuan itu adalah anak haram rekannya yang langsung ditepis Amari dengan cepat. Anak perempuan itu cantik, namanya Emma. Matanya biru, bibirnya seringkali mengulas senyum manis, rambutnya coklat—

—seperti _orang itu_.

 _‘Ah, bukan. Bukan coklat itu,’_ Sakuma menyanggah pikirannya sendiri. Helaian rambut coklat yang dimiliki Emma lebih muda mungkin lebih tepatnya sedikit kemerahan.

Memori tentang Amari dan Emma dikesampingkan, toh dalam perkiraan Sakuma, Emma dan Amari mungkin sekarang tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Pria bertubuh tegap itu kini membiarkan manik gelapnya memandangi laut sepuasnya, mengenang kembali _orang itu_.

.

.

.

Kapal yang dinaiki Sakuma berlabuh dengan selamat di pelabuhan. Sakuma heran, jika kapal sebesar yang kini tengah dinaikinya bisa selamat sampai tujuan, mengapa kereta yang dinaiki _orang itu_ bisa sampai kecelakaan?

Jangan berharap Sakuma langsung sampai di tempat tujuannya, negara yang ditujunya masih cukup jauh. Ia harus menaiki kereta.

Maka, setelah turun dari kapalnya, pria bermanik gelap itu segera menuju stasiun dan mengantri untuk membeli tiket. Pria itu menunggu dengan sabar untuk masuk ke dalam keretanya dan ia beruntung mendapat tempat untuk duduk selama perjalanan—beberapa penumpang ada yang sampai duduk di lorong kereta.

“Nak, sepertinya wajahmu cukup asing,” tegur sebuah suara bariton lelaki kala Sakuma sibuk termenung menatap langit.

Sakuma menoleh, menemukan pria tua dengan rambut putih yang sepertinya sudah berumur seperti ibunya.

“Ah, iya. Saya dari Jepang,” jawab Sakuma.

“Oh, Jepang!” Pria itu sedikit memekik. Ia menjulurkan tangan, mengajak berkenalan. Sakuma meraihnya, menyebutkan namanya secara jujur. Obrolan kecil terjadi di antara mereka, tentu obrolan yang bersahabat dan hangat.

“Sepertinya, sebelum kita mengobrol kau terus melamun. Apa yang mengganggumu, Nak Sakuma?” tanya si pria tua ingin tahu.

Sakuma tersenyum tipis. “Tidak ada. Hanya saja … saya teringat _dia_ seringkali menganggurkan kopinya untuk menatap langit,” jawabnya seadanya.

“Kukira orang Jepang lebih suka minum teh daripada kopi,” pria tua itu mengelus janggutnya, kemudian bertanya iseng, “Pacarmu, hm?” tebak si pria tua jahil.

Sakuma tertawa. “Bukan, hanya kenalan saya,” koreksinya.

“Padahal kau terlihat begitu rindu saat menyebutnya,” cetus si pria tua.

Sakuma tersenyum tipis. “Saya sudah cukup lama tak menemuinya. Saya ke Jerman untuk menuntaskan satu janji dengannya,” jelasnya.

.

.

.

Jerman adalah negara yang memesona, bahkan meski negara itu adalah pihak yang kalah dalam Perang Dunia II—seperti halnya Jepang—, Jerman tetap terlihat menawan. Sakuma tiba di Jerman ketika musim dingin, musim yang sama dengan kepergian _nya_. Sejujurnya Sakuma tak ingin melankolis, ia menganggapnya kebetulan.

Sebelah tangan dimasukkan ke saku, menggenggam secarik kertas berisi pemakaman yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir _orang itu_ —yang dituliskan secara sukarela oleh Jitsui, ah pemuda itu memang baik hati, ibarat malaikat.

Beberapa kali Sakuma harus bertanya pada orang-orang di jalan, beruntung pada akhirnya ia berhasil sampai di tempat itu. Sakuma menelusuri satu demi satu nisan yang ada di sana, kemudian berhenti pada satu nisan kelabu bertuliskan nama orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Bukan.

Sejak awal Sakuma memang tak mengenalnya. Orang itu tak pernah memberitahunya nama aslinya, tidak pula kehidupan atau masa lalu aslinya. Baik masa lalunya, kehidupan yang diceritakannya, serta namanya adalah palsu. Namun, Sakuma hanya mengenal nama, kehidupan dan masa lalu orang tersebut yang hanya karangan. Sakuma hanya mengenalnya dengan itu. Perlahan, Sakuma melepaskan topinya, kemudian membenarkan poninya. Ditatapnya lagi nisan itu, membaca nama yang terukir di atasnya untuk kedua kali.

_Rest in Peace_

_Maki Katsuhiko_

“Miyoshi,” satu nama meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sakuma. Bukan nama yang terukir di atas nisan yang bertumpuk salju, bukan pula nama asli jasad yang terkubur di sana, hanya saja … Sakuma hanya mengenalnya dengan nama itu.

“Bagiku, mata-mata tetaplah pekerjaan pengecut hingga sekarang,” Sakuma mengambil jeda, lalu melanjutkan, “dan kau membuatnya punya titel baru: pengingkar janji,” katanya.

“Aku kembali, Miyoshi. Sesuai janji. Aku tak terbunuh di medan perang,” Sakuma masih berkata-kata, “tapi kau sama sekali belum menawariku lagi pergi ke kota,” lanjutnya lantang.

Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Sakuma juga tahu. Sejak awal, ia datang ke sana untuk menuntaskan semuanya pada Miyoshi. Siapanya Miyoshi ia tidak mau tahu, entah nisannya, entah kuburnya, entah jasad kaku yang tak mungkin mampu mendengarnya, entah arwahnya yang mungkin masih tertahan di dunia ini—siapanya Miyoshi, ia tidak mau tahu. Sakuma punya satu perkara dengan Miyoshi, dan itu akan ia tuntaskan di sini.

“ _Auf wiedersehen_ , Miyoshi,” ucap Sakuma lirih. Topi kembali dikenakan, kemudian berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

Demi mengucap itu dengan sempurna di depan makam Miyoshi, Sakuma belajar cara pengucapan bahasa Jerman yang sulit pada Tazaki.

Sampai saat ini, Sakuma masih menganggap pekerjaan mata-mata adalah pengecut—tambahan pengingkar janji karena Miyoshi tak pernah menepati janjinya. Tapi, bagi Sakuma—

—Miyoshi lebih dari sekedar mata-mata muda yang dikenalnya.

Bagi Sakuma, Miyoshi tetaplah Miyoshi selamanya. Dan ia perlu mengucap selamat tinggal tepat di depan lelaki itu untuk meredakan rasa kehilangannya.

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

.

_“Misi baru ke mana?” Sakuma bertanya ingin tahu._

_“Letkol Yuuki bilang ke Jerman,” Miyoshi menjawab seraya memamerkan senyum. Taruhan kembali dipasang, dan lelaki berambut coklat itu kembali bertanya, “Apa Sakuma-san mau melakukan sesuatu selain main poker seperti sekarang?”_

_“Seperti?” Sakuma bertanya tak mengerti._

_“Makan di restoran atau jalan-jalan ke luar, mungkin? Merokok sambil main poker di sini bukankah hanya akan mengingatkan Sakuma-san tentang Joker Game?” Miyoshi menggoda, mengingatkan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tentang kekalahannya dulu sekali._

_“Miyoshi …,”_

_Kekehan kecil meluncur. “Jangan diambil hati, Sakuma-san. Pikirkan saja tawaranku tadi, yang tadi aku serius. Mau kutraktir sekalian?” tawar Miyoshi._

_“Tidak, tidak usah,” tolak Sakuma._

_Kekehan kembali meluncur. “Khas Sakuma-san sekali.”_

_“Tawari saja aku pergi ke kota setelah kepulanganmu dari Jerman, Miyoshi,” ucap Sakuma lagi. Kartu di tangannya diletakkan di meja dalam keadaan terbuka. “_ Full house _,” katanya memperjelas._

 _Miyoshi melebarkan matanya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum mengerti pada lelaki itu. Ia ikut menaruh kartu-kartu di tangannya ke atas meja dalam keadaan terbuka, “_ Four of a kind _,” balasnya penuh kemenangan._

_“Seingatku kita setuju main poker,” selidik Sakuma._

_“Aku tidak curang, Sakuma-san,” bela Miyoshi seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas._

_Sakuma hanya menghela napas. “Jangan lupa janjimu,” katanya._

_“Tentu saja, Sakuma-san. Dengan satu syarat juga.”_

_“Apa?_

_“Jangan mati di medan perang nanti.”_

.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Ket. : Auf wiedersehen = Selamat tinggal (Jerman).
> 
> A/N : AKHIRNYA JADI JUGA HAHAHHA! Kalian harus tahu saya baper banget abis nonton episode 11, pokoknya baper deh! Tapi akhirnya kebaperan itu menghasilkan ini sih meski ngebut bikinnya wkwk. Yaudah deh, hitung-hitung biar saya dapet temen nangis juga /dor.
> 
> Daaan, akhirnya fanfiksi ngebut ini saya persembahkan untuk Crack Pairing Celebration 2016! Maaf ya Kak Hime lagi-lagi ngasih fic ngebut gini hehe /plak.
> 
> Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan di fanfiksi ini! Segala kritik, saran, komentar, fangirlingan, baperan(?), dan lain-lain monggo silakan dituangkan di kolom comment, saya ikhlas :”))) Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkunjung! Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe Fest


End file.
